


Aadhya Potter

by Zecronia



Series: Aadhya Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry twin sister, first power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecronia/pseuds/Zecronia
Summary: I don't own anything but Aadhya and any other OC's, the rightful owners are J. K. Rowling .i have four differant ideas on how this story can go so i'm gonna be having this chapter as the first part of the story then have a series for each different story.Story 1 - a half dark half neutral protagonist. ----  The alchemic witchstory 2 - a kinda pokemon crossover (though not really as it'll just be with a few pokemon in the harry potter world) a half light half neutral protagonist.  ---   nature's witchstory 3 -  a dragonball Z crossover - with a 100% good/light protagonist.  ---  the saiyan witchstory 4 - a completely dark/evil protagonist.  ---  The necromancer witch





	Aadhya Potter

Aadhya (Aadya, Adya)

Origin: Sanskrit

Meaning: First Power

Aadhya is the first power from which Hindus believe the five great (earth, water, fire, air, and space) originated. Aadya is another name for the Goddess Durga, a fierce warrior who encapsulates all of the universe’s material energy and is known for riding into battle on the back of a lion with a weapon in each of her arms.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The twins who lived.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a form called, Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck but had a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin, blonde and had nearly twice the neck, which came in useful when she spied on the neighbors. They had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursley's had everything they ever wanted, but they also had a secret, their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they haven't seen each other in several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. They Dursley knew that the Potters had a small son too, as well as a daughter, but they had never seen them. Those children was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like them.  
When they woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase and left to work. It was on the corner he noticed a cat reading a map, he double check but the map was gone, he tried to scare the cat but the cat didn't even flinch.

As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people out. People in cloaks. He couldn't stand people who dressed funny.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't he wouldn't be able to concentrate on drills that morning, he didn't see the owls swooping pass him in broad daylight. He was in a good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a lot of them by the bakery. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying:  
"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"  
"-Yes, they're twins, Harry and Aadhya.-"  
Mr. Dursley stopped dead, fear flooded in him. He looked back, wanting to say something, but thought better of it.

He dashed back to his office and almost dialed his home number, when he changed his mind. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had children named Harry and Aadhya. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew and niece were call that, he never seen the kids. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got upset whenever her sister was mentioned. He didn't blame her- if he had a sister like that - he left the office at five o'clock, he was still worried and walked straight into someone.

"Sorry" he grunted, as the old man almost fell.

"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-know-who has gone at last! Even Muggles, like yourself should be celebrating, on this happy, happy day." then he hugged him and went off.

Mr. Dursley stood there shocked, a strange just hugged him and called him a muggle, whatever that was. He quickly went to his car and hurried home. The cat was still there, watching his every move when he got home.

Mrs. Dursley had a normal day, she told him about the problems the neighbors were having with their daughter and that Dudley learned a new word "won't" , when Dudley had been put to bed. Mr. Dursley went to the living and heard the last evening news: owls all over Britain? Shooting stars? People in cloaks? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters.

Mrs. Dursley came in carrying two cups of tea.  
"Er- Petunia, dear.- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he expect she looked shocked and angry, "No," she snapped, "why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," he mumbled, "Owls. Shooting stars. And lots of funny-looking people all around."

"So"

"Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…her crowd."

She sipped her tea. Mr. Dursley wondered to whether he dared to mention he heard the name "Potter." he decided he didn't care.

"Their kids- they'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't they?"

"I suppose so" she said stiffly

"What's their names again?"

"The boys is Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me, and the girl is call Aadhya, a freakish name for a freakish brat."

"Oh yes" he said as his heart sank, "yes, I agree." he bite his lip.

The Dursleys got into bed, but Mr. Dursley was still awake, thinking. Even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Petunia. The Potters knew what they thought of their kind. He couldn't see how he and Petunia would get mixed into their lot- it couldn't affect them.

How very wrong he was.

A man appeared on the street, near the cat. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, where it was long enough to be tucked in his belt. he was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

The sight of the cat seemed to amuse him, he chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." he took out a silver cigarette lighter, flicked it, raised it into the air and clicked it. As he clicked it each time, the lights from the lamps disappeared into it. He turned back to the cat, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

The cat was now a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses, she was wearing an emerald cloak, her black hair in a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." he answered

"you'll be stiff too, if you had to sit on a brick wall all day."

"all day? You should have been celebrating"

The real reason she had been waiting in the cold hard brick wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with a piercing stare. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she wasn't going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.

"What they're saying," she said, "is that last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow, he went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are- are- that they're- dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… oh Albus.."  
He patted her shoulder. "I know… I know…."  
Her voice trembled as she went on, "that's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's kids, But- he couldn't. he couldn't kill them. No one knows why or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill the twins, Voldemort's power somehow broke- and that's why he's gone."  
Dumbledore nodded glumly

"it's- it's true" she faltered, "after all he's done.. All the people he's killed. He couldn't kill two little babies? It's just astounding. Of all the things to stop him. But how in the name of heaven did they survive?"

"we can only guess," Dumbledore answered, "we may never know."

'Those poor children…too young to be without their parents. What would happen to them now?,' she dabbed her tears as Dumbledore took out his watch.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here."

"Yes" she answered, "and I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Aadhya to their aunt and uncle, they're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean- you can't mean the people who live here!" she cried, pointing to the house,

"you can't, I've been watching them all day.  
They're awful. Harry and Aadhya Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them." he said firmly, "their aunt and uncle will be able to explain to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."  
"A letter?" she repeated, "really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?  
There people will never understand them! They will be famous- a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Potter twin Day in the future- there will be books about them and their family- even child in our world will know their names."

"Exactly," he said, " it would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

She opened her mouth, but changed her mind, "Yes-yes, you're right, of course. But how are they getting here, Dumbledore?" she eyed his cloak, thinking he had them hidden.

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it- wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," she said grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- what was that?"  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of highlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting on it. He was almost twice the size as a normal man and at least five times wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids and his feet in their leather boot were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two small bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved, "at last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sire" Hagrid answered, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got them out in right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Both professors bent forward over the bundles of blankets. Inside, just visible was two little babies, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over their foreheads they could see a curiously shaped cuts, the boys looked like a bolt of lightning, while the girls looked like an upside down crescent moon. (kinda like Sailor moon when she's transformed.)

"Is that where-?" McGonagall whispered

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "they'll have them forever"

"Couldn't you do something about them?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. scars can come in hand. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of London Underground. Well pass Harry here, Hagrid. Professor McGonagall can you please get 

She nodded.

Then they turned to the house.

"Could I- could I say goodbye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great shaggy head over each of them, one at a time. He gave them a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" McGonagall hissed, "you'll wake up the Muggles."

"S-s-orry," he sobbed, "but I can't stand it - Lily and James dead- an' poor Harry and Aadhya off ter live with Muggles-"

"yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid, with one hand.  
They walked quietly to the door, and place the small bundles on the doorstep. Dumbledore took out the letter and place it in Harry's blankets. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked down at the small bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "that's that, we've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations"

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professors."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect. Professor." said Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore return the light to the lamps. Privet Drive was now glowing orange. He looked back and looked at the bundles of blanket.

"Good Luck, Harry and Aadhya Potter." he murmured, he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.


End file.
